


Teacher's Pet

by Voraline



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃の巨人 反撃の狼煙 | Shingeki no Kyojin: Hangeki no Noroshi | Attack on Titan: Counterattack's Beacon (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blackmail, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, High School, Hot, Hot Sex, M/M, Mature Stiles, Romance, Sex, Shameless, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voraline/pseuds/Voraline
Summary: Levi is the leader of a gang of delinquents, but all he wants is some peace and quiet. His life however will take a turn for the interesting when he steals the new teacher's underwear.Why is Erwin Smith a man? Why is Levi horny for him? And more importantly, why is he Levi's new neighbor?!This is the story of Levi, who just got himself into the biggest mess of his life. Will he get out with his pride and ass intact?





	1. Fuck-up no. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is for Shira who dared me to write something so over the top and smutty that I'd want to die. Here it is!

‘Come on, Levi! It will be fucking hilarious! Plus you don’t care, do you? You already spend most time in detention and this one is new, she probably won’t even complain!’ Eren had been at it for the past 5 minutes.

‘I mean why not? If it goes south you say it was a prank, if not maybe we get some leverage on her and we get to ditch her classes.’ Now Hange was agreeing with him.

Levi sighed exasperated. He expected Eren to jump to some reckless plan, he was a fresher and had join their delinquent group, but now even the seniors were pushing him to do it. Levi looked around their group silently. It wasn’t that they were truly looking for trouble. Most of them flocked together because they couldn’t fit in with the normal people, but he personally would have rather lived a quiet, peaceful, _clean_ life. It wasn’t his fault people started picking on his height the moment he entered high school and it wasn’t his fault he beat all who did to a pulp. He couldn’t really help his height complex. And now here he was, somehow the unwilling leader of a gang of troublemakers. Most of them were people from his year, but ever so often new people would join in all sparkly eyed and wanting to follow the legendary, undefeated Levi.

It was a bit of a disappointment to some of them that they spent the day ditching class and generally avoiding interaction. Lately no one dared challenge Levi and things were getting a bit dull so Sasha suggested that they each do some form of dares to spice things up. And now it was Levi’s turn. They had thought long and hard about what his challenge would be and now they had finally found an answer. They were getting a new substitute teacher that day and Levi was supposed to go into her office locker and steal her underwear. They weren’t exactly sure what they were going to do with it, but why not? They were young and horny and maybe she was hot. Personally, Levi found it utterly pointless and immature. Plus, while some of them were more than happy to touch women’s underwear, Levi had no desire for such things.

‘Come on, Levi! If you do it, we’ll keep the rooftop spotless for a month!’

Levi’s interest finally sparked. Ever since they had more people join them on the rooftop, more and more trash piled up. The prospect of a spotless rooftop that Levi wouldn’t have to clean daily anymore made him very interested in the challenge.

‘Fine. I’ll do it.’ He said with a defeated sigh. Clear rooftop. It was worth some underwear. He just hoped the new teacher was young and hot.

A round of cheering surrounded him as they all started planning for the best time to put their plan in action.

* * *

 

They decided 3rd period was the best time since that’s when they had History and were sure Ms. Smith was not going to be in her new office. Levi was going to ditch it anyway, might as well sneak in her office then.

They heard the bell ring and Levi split from his group in the hallway. He waited in the bathroom for 10 minutes then checked his phone to see if anyone had texted him the greenlight, but his battery was dead. He sighed to himself.

_Clean rooftop. Clean rooftop._

He repeated to himself. Even without the greenlight text from the group, the office should have been empty. He got out of the bathroom and walked fast past the classrooms on the hallway until he reached the History wing.

He entered the main office which was a long, narrow room with 6 doors inside. Each door had the name of a particular teacher, but one. Probably the new teacher did not have the time. Whatever, Levi wasn’t here to care. He entered through the nameless door which lead into a small office. A desk and chair were by the window and a few small lockers were placed on the left wall. The right wall was stacked with books and papers.

He looked at the desk and saw a charger sticking out of the socket below. He quickly took his phone out and plugged it in. Might as well charge his phone while looking for her change of clothes.

He started opening the lockers on the left wall. One by one he skillfully opened the locks, but most of them were empty. He was starting to get annoyed when finally one of the lockers opened to reveal a light blue shirt.

 _Jackpot._ He thought and grabbed the pile of clothes.

He started to go through them but something wasn’t right. The shirt was too big, the _trousers_ as well. And why trousers? Why not a skirt?

Levi paused for a second, his lungs unable to draw breath.

Here he was, holding in his hands what was a pair of _men’s_ underwear.

‘Fuck’ he muttered to himself. He was in the wrong room. He had to be. Their new history teacher was a woman.

He stumbled to his phone which was charging on the desk, pressing the power button, impatiently waiting for it to turn on.

The moment his homescreen lit up texts started flooding in. There were so many he couldn’t read them nor open any of them for a few seconds. He then hurriedly decided to click on Hange’s icon and open her texts.

He was so caught up in reading them, he didn’t even hear the door behind him.

He heard a loud cough behind him and turned around dumbfounded. Here he was, underwear in one hand phone in the other, staring at the hottest man he had ever seen. And then then Hange’s message finally made sense.

LEVI GET OUT! SMITH IS A GUY!

* * *

 

So what does one do when caught stealing men’s underwear and shamelessly charging their phone in the process? Why run, of course. Which is exactly what Levi did.

By the time he reached the rooftop he was all flushed and sweaty.

‘Fuck. Fuck’ _Fuck fuck fuck._ He continued in his head.

Now he was dirty and absolutely fucked. This whole thing could not have gone worse. For one, the new teacher was a man. He had stolen a dude’s underwear! And secondly, why the hell was he there so early?

_Oh God. I’m so done now._

He reached his hand to his face only to have another horrendous realization. His right hand was still clutching the black pair of underwear.

He felt the shame rise to his ears and ran towards the nearest trashcan. He was going to get rid of them.

‘Well fuck’

What could he have done to make that day any worse?

With a defeated sigh Levi stuffed the underwear in his back pocket and ran home. Now he had a souvenir.

* * *

 

Levi made it home and spent the rest of the day cleaning up, ignoring his phone which was blowing up with texts. By the time his parents got home, the apartment was spotless and Levi’s head seemed to have cleared up a bit too.

So he was just going to ditch History for a semester or so, until the old teacher came back. Who cared? This Smith guy never had to see him in class or ever again. All was fine, he was fine.

‘How was school today, sweety?’ his mother sweetly sang in his direction. His parents were truly a blessing. They weren’t really his parents but they let Levi do whatever he wanted and always had good advice ready. But he wasn’t about to ask them advice on what to do with the underwear in his room.

‘Nothing interesting.’ He said, sitting at the dinner table.

They ate while talking about useless stuff and when done Levi went back into his room under the pretext of studying. He pulled out his backpack from under his bed, but threw all of the books away. He stared at the underwear in his hands shamefully. Why wasn’t he throwing it away? Earlier, he had justified it to himself as a sort of prize, or maybe proof that he indeed did complete his challenge, but now here he was, all red and with a rising heat filling up his body. He knew the sensation but he couldn’t believe it nonetheless.

Smith was a guy. And Levi wasn’t gay. So why was he suddenly so aroused? He remembered his blue eyes gazing at him disbelief. His tall physique towering over Levi, his strong arms trying to stop him from running. And that deep voice when he shouted from behind Levi.

_‘Wait. Get back!’_

_Oh great._ Levi thought looking down at his lower half. He was hard. He had never been that ashamed in his life. Here he was, in his room, with a stolen pair of men’s underwear, getting hard remembering that guy’s voice. Did I mention Smith was a guy?

The doorbell got him out of his shame. He heard his dad going to open the door and neatly folded the underwear and placed it underneath his bed. Ashamed as he was, he still needed to be organized. Neat and clean. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and heard a knock on his door.

‘Yeah, come in.’

His mother opened the door with a smile.

‘Our new neighbour came to say hello. Come greet him, I think you’ll get along. He’s only recently graduated high school so you guys must be close in age.’

‘Sure, just a second.’

His mom left the room first and Levi got up slowly. He seemed to have calmed down so he adjusted his clothes and left the room as well. In the living room he could hear his dad laughing and then he heard something that froze him on the spot.

‘Haha, yes, that’s true.’ A deep raspy voice.

_‘Wait. Get back!’_

The memory flooded Levi’s memory. But it couldn’t have been. What were the odds? He was just on the edge because of today. This coincidence would be too much, too ridiculous. He would have had to royally piss of God for this to happen.

He took another step and turned around the corner to enter the living room. And then he wanted to die.

Apparently, he had pissed off God. Or maybe he pissed off Satan, who knew?

‘Oh, that’s our son, Levi! He’s a student at Shiganshina High School, isn’t that such a coincidence!’ his mother’s voice came from somewhere far, far away. Levi felt the shame as if he had just been thrown down the very depths of the ocean and all the water was weighing down on him.

He saw the man’s look go from confusion to something that seemed to be a flicker of amusement.

‘Hi, Levi. I’m Erwin Smith.’


	2. Fuck-up no.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I just noticed I accidentally referred to Erwin as a 'he' in the previous chapter, although Levi was supposed to think he was a woman. Whoops. That's what happens when you write at 3 a.m. and don't proofread. Mistake fixed!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this because I felt extra embarrassed just typing it out!

_‘Hi Erwin, I’m the guy who stole your underwear! Nice to meet you. Do you want it back? I have it neatly folded in my room.’_

That was not the time for sarcastic thoughts, but Levi couldn’t help but want to burst out laughing. This was so ridiculous. This was insane. He felt the edges of his lips curling, a smile almost escaping him. This wasn’t funny, but somehow, it was.

And then the moment passed. It suddenly stopped being funny. What if this guy exposed him to his parents? As understanding as they were, he would never be able to face them again. He would rather die. His head felt like it was going to burst with all the thoughts going on in it.

‘Hi. I’m Levi’ he said, his voice sounding dry and dead. His throat felt like it was clamping shut. _Remember me? We met this morning!_

‘Nice to meet you, Levi.’ Erwin said holding out a hand with a sly smile.

He wanted a handshake? Seriously? Levi slowly moved closer and took his hand. It felt warm and rough and big. He looked up at the man, and for a second his lower half took over yet again.

_Those big hands, touching him. His deep blue eyes staring down at him. He could already picture his body towering over him, just as turned on as Levi. Was his dick as big as he was? – No, no nonono. Stop that. Don’t think of that, the fuck is wrong with you. Since when are you this gay?_

Levi broke the handshake and awkwardly looked at Erwin.

‘Sorry, but I need to finish some schoolwork.’ He hurriedly said.

‘Oh that’s true. I shouldn’t keep a student from studying!’ Erwin said with a sweet voice.

That was all Levi needed to bolt out of there, muttering a ‘nice to meet you’ as he left the room.

* * *

 

He wasn’t sure when Erwin had left, but he was sure that when he woke up it was Saturday. Which meant no school and no need to try and hide from the teacher from hell. He got up and went into the kitchen where he found a note from his parents. They had gone to work which meant Levi had the house to himself for a day.

A whole day to spend thinking about just how much he had fucked up. Erwin had not told his parents anything or at least that was Levi’s guess. If he had, he was sure he’d have heard something about it by now. So did that mean he intended to let it go? Was he just so stupidly nice as to let everything go? Levi thought about his mother telling him they were close in age and suddenly felt even more ashamed. Here they were, close in age and everything, yet one of them was an underwear thief and the other was a gracefully merciful teacher. To top it off, Levi was also suddenly gay for this guy. He had heard of puberty and all of that, but he was sure he’d already passed through it. He used to like women, he slept with women. So why was the prospect of Erwin’s dick so juicy? There he was again, fantasizing about the man who was nice enough to not bury him alive by exposing him. Why was he so immature? Were their worlds and personalities really that far apart? Was Levi lagging behind so much?

He was in the bathroom getting changed when he heard the doorbell ring. He was ready to say no to whatever the other person was selling but instead his mouth opened and no words came out. He had a pigeon hole, why the hell did he never use it?

‘Morning, Levi. Can I come in?’

‘No one’s home.’ He said in a hurry.

‘You’re home. I just ran into your parents, they said you had the whole day to yourself and I should pay you a visit.’ That devilish smile was on his lips again. ‘So can I come in?’

Levi wanted to shout no, but he knew he had to tread carefully. He slowly moved out of the way and let the man inside, shutting the door loudly behind.

‘Look, I don’t know what there is to say, but make it quick. And maybe listen to my side too. I know that was probably the weirdest, shittiest thing ever, but I swear it looks worse than it is.’ _Maybe._ He added in his head.

‘Quick? But quick is no fun.’ He said turning to Levi who froze in place. His body was unbelievably close and Levi felt his own body reacting. Why was he so weak to this man? It was beyond words how intensely he felt his presence. Levi had never felt like that in his life. Not even when he slept with others. Nothing he had ever felt compared to the electricity he felt from Erwin’s body being close. But somehow, this time, he was sure it wasn’t just his fault. Erwin was unnaturally and unnecessarily close. Somehow, he felt as if he was teasing him on purpose. Or was that just Levi’s imagination?

‘Mr. Smith, I’m sorry about before, but it’s all a misunderstanding. It was simply a dare by my stupid friends and in truth we thought you were a woman. Some misinformation and oh well.’

‘A misunderstanding you say. Hmm… How unbelievably boring.’ He sighed resignedly .

Levi looked up shocked. Erwin’s eyes were burning with an intensity that left Levi breathless.

‘Well, misunderstanding or not, you were in there. And I assume you don’t know about the newly installed cameras in the teachers’ offices. You see, all I need to do is take that the footage to the higher ups and you’ll be in a lot of trouble. So maybe we should settle this peacefully between the two of us, no?’

New cameras? Levi didn’t buy it, but at the same time, he couldn’t risk it. Plus, something in Erwin’s voice made Levi think settling it _between them_ wouldn’t be so bad. He licked his lips before talking.

‘Settle it? How?’

He made the mistake of letting his eyes linger on Erwin for a second too much. Thoughts came flooding in. Thoughts that he could never speak out loud of fear of dying of embarrassment. But Erwin’s proposal was indeed of that kind, right? It wasn’t just Levi’s wishful thinking.

He was going to propose that Levi perform some favours for him. And Levi would protest, but just on the outside. He would not protest enough to actually make Erwin reconsider, no. He’d say no at first, tell him he was sick for blackmailing a student, but in the end he’d kneel down and unzip his pants. He’d make sure to look displeased while taking his dick out of his pants, make sure to mask his own growing erection and the heat he felt. He’d then suck on it, at first with fake aversion but then he’d let himself moan a bit. He’d take all of his cock in his mouth and close his eyes, making sure to memorize the shape and texture with his tongue. He would then look at Erwin’s face who’d maybe grunt with pleasure. Maybe he’d tease him a bit, just so that Erwin would have to take his head and shove it down his cock, making Levi gasp for air. He’d suck his cock until he came and then he’d take it all in, continuing to suck his dick until…

‘Well, I’m new here, so how about you show me around. Once I’m familiar with the place, I’ll call us even. That sound good?’

‘Ha?’ Levi gasped. His fantasy went to hell in a second, taking the growing erection in his pants together with it.

Huh? That was it? He was going to show Erwin around and everything would be forgotten? No sexual favours? No blackmail? Levi deflated with regret. It hit him quite hard to realize, but he had to admit it. He really, really wanted to fuck Erwin. Or more specifically, he wanted Erwin to fuck him. And what he got in return was a pair of underwear and to be a tour guide. Marvellous.

‘Ok then.’ He finally said. What could he say? Please fuck me instead?

He looked up to Erwin who kept smiling in the most devilish way. His face didn’t match the pleasant, boring conversation they had just had and Levi had the nagging feeling he wasn’t the crazy one there. He couldn’t have been the only one who was turned on when Erwin was looking at him like that. No way. He was sure, Erwin wanted it too…or did he? Wasn’t he just blinded by his own arousal?

‘Well, in that case, how about we go somewhere tonight?’ Erwin interrupted his thoughts for the second time.

‘Go somewhere? Where?’

‘I don’t know. You’re my tour guide, I’ll leave it up to you.’ He said winking. ‘Come to the parking lot at 7.’ With that he waved absently and turned towards the door, leaving Levi feeling deflated and confused.

* * *

 

Great. He was stuck with the world’s worst task ever. Take the guy you want to fuck on a city tour. But wait. Maybe it wasn’t so bad. Maybe he could seduce him.

_You’re an idiot. This isn’t some cheap porn. You can’t go meet him and ask him if he wants a tour of your bedroom._

He dropped down on his bed, suddenly feeling very tired. His phone had the message received light on so he decided to check it out.

Their group chat was planning an outing that night, but he had to refuse it. He had other plans. He opened the chat he had with Zoe and typed in a rush.

 

                                                          _Where would you take someone if you wanted to get laid?_

_Ha? You’re trying to get laid? Who is she? Omg you need to call me now!!!_

_I’m not calling you, just tell me._

_Well, Idk, do something girls like? Like a movie or some nice dinner or a walk in the park_

_You’re useless. Thanks_

_Always welcome_

 

He wasn’t going to treat Erwin like he treated the girls who wanted to sleep with him. He wasn’t even sure why he asked for Zoe’s opinion in the first place.

He spent the remainder of the afternoon trying to calm down, but when 6 rolled around he was not any calmer than when Erwin found him the previous day, plus his lower half was starting to react to the fact that he was going to see Erwin in less than an hour.

He checked his phone for the time again then sighed. He sat up on his bed, eyeing the drawer that he had used as a hiding place for Erwin’s underwear and found himself faced with an unpleasant choice. Do nothing and wait for their meeting, risking to get hard from just seeing Erwin, or try to do something to calm himself down, effectively jerking off to a guy who probably had the lowest opinion about Levi already. None of the options left his pride intact, but he was sure of which one would be less traumatizing. After all, how could he seduce Erwin when he couldn’t think clearly? And maybe clearing his head would make him not even want to fuck Erwin. That was it. He was just pent up. He’d release whatever frustration he had and then he’d stop acting like a cock addict. Perfect.

But, since he was going to do it thinking of Erwin, may as well throw away all pride. He walked to the drawer and pulled out the black fabric. It looked relatively new, but the slight shape of a bulge was present. Levi’s lower half reacted instantly, making him hate himself a bit more than he was willing to admit. He sat on the bed, clutching the underwear and remembering the lines of Erwin’s body, his hand touching Levi’s, his deep voice. Levi’s hand moved towards his cock, which was already dripping with precum. He touched it slightly, then he closed his eyes and imagined Erwin’s hand touching it. How would he do it? How would he stroke him? He gripped his dick harder, moving his hand faster and a lewd moan escaped his lips. His hips were moving as well, but he wasn’t sure he was doing it on purpose. Just imagining Erwin’s hand got him so close to finishing, he felt utterly embarrassed, but at the same time, it felt so good that he didn’t really care. He moaned louder, imagining his neighbour hearing him through the thin walls and coming in uninvited, taking Levi there and then. He imagined Erwin’s dick entering him and suddenly the rush of coming overcame him. His cum covered his stomach and he had to take a few deep breaths to calm down. He looked at himself, underwear in one hand, covered in his own semen, after jerking off to Erwin. Shame, guilt and disgust came fairly quick and he ran to the bathroom to get himself cleaned. He hated being dirty.

* * *

 

Before he realized it, he had drowned in his own feelings of shame for almost an hour. It was him time to go meet up with Erwin so he reluctantly got up and headed for the door. The cool evening breeze helped ease his shame and he somehow dragged himself to the parking lot, taking deep breaths all the way there. Whatever happened, happened.

Erwin was already waiting for him and Levi tried his best to not stare. He looked even better than he remembered. Was he doing it on purpose? He was wearing a black pair of jeans and a dark blue fitted cardigan and Levi could swear he was somehow God’s attempt at making a perfect human being.  He turned his eyes lazily towards Levi and flashed him a polite smile then they exchanged some fleeting pleasantries. He urged Levi to get in the car and tell him where to and Levi gave them the directions for a nice pub nearby. They had a good view and nice music and Levi liked it. Despite the crowds of people there, the place was always clean.

The traffic was incredibly light so they got there way earlier than Levi had planned. He turned to the window and wondered if coming here was a mistake for a second. Maybe it was too early to start drinking or have dinner? Did it sound like a date? Was he making it too obvious?

‘The place looks good.’ Erwin said while parking the car. ‘I’m starving and I could really use a drink.’

Levi wasn’t sure if he was honest or just trying to make him feel better, but he didn’t ask any further questions. They got out and walked towards the entrance. Erwin requested an outside table and Levi did not complain. The spring air felt warm enough and he enjoyed being outside. They sat at a small, private table near the edge of the terrace. Both ordered their drinks and food and then Erwin took out a small square from his pocket.

Levi had been so nervous, it took him a moment to realize that it was.

‘You smoke?’ he asked somehow curiously.

‘Guilty as charged.’ Erwin said, bringing the cigarette to his lips and lighting it. He took a deep breath and Levi couldn’t help but lick his lips while seeing just how perfectly his lips moved around the cigarette. Great. He was jealous of a cigarette. ‘If you want one I’ll overlook it.’ Erwin continued ‘Normally, as a teacher, I can not condone it, but let’s just say you and I have not met in a proper formal context yet. I don’t know you’re my student.’ He winked at Levi. ‘Plus, I hear you’re already 18. Your mom told me last night.’

He pushed the cigarettes toward Levi with a raised brow, almost as if daring him to take one.

‘No thank you.’ He muttered. ‘I hate the smell. And the taste. Plus it makes your lungs all dirty.’

Erwin’s lips curled into a smile and he pocketed the pack of cigarettes.

‘Good boy.’

 _Good boy?_ What was he? A dog?

The waitress came with their drinks and Levi hurried to get some alcohol in his system. Erwin had pretended not to hear what he ordered, instead focusing on his own glass of cognac.

‘Are you seriously going to order something so weird? Can’t you drink beer like a normal person?’ Levi’s mouth opened before he had a chance to think. Before he realized it, the words were out. He had been careful with his speech around Erwin, but the beer relaxed him too much. He reverted to his usual speech and now he regretted it deeply.

He worried Erwin would be pissed, but instead a small chuckle escaped him.

‘I suppose I could, but then again, am I going to let the underwear thief lecture me?’ he retorted in an effortless way, as if he had simply been talking about the weather.

There it was. He had brought it up. Levi’s cheeks suddenly felt like they were on fire and he froze in place. He looked at Erwin with great effort to see him smiling in that wicked manner again. He looked as if he was studying Levi’s expressions. As if he was toying with Levi. Suddenly, Levi felt a bit of anger rise in his chest. He wasn’t going to look pathetic and weak in front of Erwin and he wouldn’t just bend down and take everything without at least pretending to put up a fight. He had some pride left after all and this guy was about to find out that no one fucked with Levi. No one mocked him, not even if he made Levi’s dick harder than steel.

‘Look, I thought I already made it clear, that wasn’t of my own free will.’ He growled in a low tone.

‘Oh my.’ Erwin’s eyes glistered with amusement. ‘You look threatening.’ Another chuckle.

Levi was just about to say something smart when the waitress interrupted them again. Their food was ready and Levi took the opportunity to calm himself down.

‘Anything else?’ the waitress cooed in a sweet voice. It seemed as if Levi wasn’t the only one trying his luck that evening.

Erwin flashed her a smile and waited for Levi to reply.

‘Not right now, thank you.’

She left, disappointment vaguely observable on her face. She had probably figured out it was a long shot from the start.

Levi made sure to always have his mouth full as a defense mechanism and it seemed to work. Erwin did not talk at all until their meal was finished and they were ready to pay.

‘I’d offer to pay, considering I’m taking your time and I’m the one with a job here, but I have a feeling you’d growl at me again.’ Erwin said in Levi’s direction.

‘That’s right.’ He sighed pushing a few bills in Erwin’s direction.

‘All right. Shall we get going?’

‘Yeah.’

They both got up and headed for the exit when the waitress came calling out for them.

‘Sir, you seemed to have paid way too much.’ She said, dragging Erwin away.

_That’s called a tip. But you’d know. You just want another shot. Tough luck though, as if he’d ever go for some random waitress._

Levi scoffed internally, but then he looked towards them. Erwin had a hand placed around her waist and she was melting in front of him. Bold of Levi to assume Erwin wouldn’t go for her.

* * *

 

When they finally reached the car, Levi was fuming. Erwin and the waitress’ flirting had been short lived but the matter of the fact was that Erwin now had her number in his pocket. Levi’s hopes of getting laid were getting slimmer by the minute and he was really getting annoyed. He wasn’t there to see Erwin set up his next fuck, unless that fuck happened to be Levi.

‘Where to now?’ Erwin said.

‘If you don’t mind, I’d like to go home.’ He felt so disappointed and defeated that he simply did not have the energy to try anymore that night. He was usually way harder to dishearten than that, but somehow, seeing Erwin and that woman felt like a huge wake up call.

What made him think Erwin would even agree to sleeping with another guy in the first place? He was crazy. Especially after their first meeting, Levi must have been delusional to assume Erwin would ever go for him. And yet… No! No more. Levi closed his eyes and sighed deeply while Erwin started the car.

He kept his eyes shut for a while until the car came to an abrupt stop that lasted for longer than any red light should have. Levi curiously pried his eyes open only to be met with darkness. They were pulled up in a deserted parking lot, surrounded by trees and poorly illuminated.

‘Hey, are you going to kill and bury me?’ he said unamused. What the fuck were they doing here?

‘I was thinking of something a bit more grotesque.’ Erwin teased.

‘What, you gonna eat me?’

‘That doesn’t actually sound so bad.’

Levi’s eyes widened and he turned his head towards Erwin so fast he felt like he might have dislodged a few vertebraes in his neck. Erwin was smirking and eyeing him intensely. Now he was sure. He wasn’t just imagining it. Erwin wanted it too.

‘But then again, I should probably take you home. I have a lovely lady waiting for my call.’ He continued, not even once breaking his gaze.

Levi had had about enough. He surely wanted Erwin, but this felt so differently from what he had expected. He wasn’t supposed to beg for it. He was supposed to act like a goddamn tsundere and put on a front of resisting while deeply enjoying himself on the inside. This wasn’t supposed to go like that.

But then again, he had the chance to take Erwin up on his advances. He had the chance to finally get Erwin to do him and God knew he really wanted it. He wanted it so much, Erwin’s simple presence made him hard. He wanted it.

 _Fuck no!_ He yelled at himself internally and bit the inside of his cheek as hard as he could. He tasted the blood and felt his resolve building up. He was not going to beg. Erwin would play by Levi’s rules, not the other way around.

He looked at Erwin again and it took all of his resolve to finally mutter his thoughts.

‘Fine. Wouldn’t want to stop you from getting some action.’

He turned his head to the window, mouth filling with blood. He had bit a bit harder than he should have.

He heard a quiet _tsk_ coming from Erwin’s side of the car.

‘Stubborn kid.’ He heard Erwin growl in a low voice.

He didn’t have time to think of any reply, before he could tell, Erwin’s hands were already on him, turning his body so that they were face to face in the small space of the car.

Levi’s body tensed up instantly and before he had the chance to react, he felt Erwin’s lips pressed against his own. His mouth was hot and wet and he felt his tongue making his way inside of his own. The kiss was rough and left Levi breathless, yet he could not bring himself to stop. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Levi felt as if he was floating. And spinning. His hands moved towards Erwin’s cardigan and followed the shape of his back all the way to his neck. He grabbed the short hair and pulled Erwin closer, moaning under him.

By this point, he was sure he had absolutely 0 self control. He vaguely felt the car chair recline and Erwin moving on top of him, but most of his senses were focused on Erwin’s mouth. The kiss tasted of cigarettes and blood and Levi was drunk on it.

His hips started moving on their own once Erwin’s leg pressed against his bulge. His cock felt like it was about to explode and he needed some form of release. His grinding was stopped by Erwin’s hand, moving to unzip his pants with a calculated precision.

Levi wanted to relish in the moment, to savour every second, every breath, but his head felt fuzzy and clouded, drunk on the pleasure. He felt Erwin’s hand on the tip of his dick and instantly jerked forward. He wanted more, he needed more.

Erwin broke the kiss and looked at Levi who grunted in protest. He wanted to cry and yell at him not to stop, but his voice was stuck in his throat.

‘How about you ask for it?’ Erwin teased, lightly touching his cock.

‘Hngh.’ Levi’s throat made sounds he had never made before. He jerked forward and felt his eyes getting teary. He needed to come, otherwise, he might have died. He looked at Erwin’s face, a devilish grin exposing his perfect teeth. His eyes glistered in the dim light and he looked extremely aroused. He licked his lips and moved the hand that gripped Levi’s dick again.

Levi cried out, his hands grabbing at the blue fabric of Erwin’s cardigan. He wanted to ask for more, but he couldn’t. Something, the pleasure or his pride, something kept him from being able to form words. Instead, his hips were moving restlessly, searching for Erwin’s hand.

The teacher’s eyes moved from Levi’s expression to his twitching penis and his smirk widened.

‘I guess that’s as good as begging for it for now.’

With that his hand closed firmly around Levi’s cock, spreading the leaking precum all over it. His face lowered and his lips clashed with Levi’s yet again and Levi could not stop the moaning coming from his throat. He closed his eyes in ecstasy and grabbed Erwin’s collar with all of his strength.

‘Ah..Fuck!’ was the most he managed to say. ‘Ha!’

Erwin’s hand was moving faster and this time his moaning filled the car. He was sure his voice was loud enough that if anyone were to pass by, they’d hear. But he didn’t care. No one was here and even if everyone was outside of the car, Levi could not have stopped. He vaguely realized his voice was lewd and embarrassing, but he could not think straight. He kept thrusting his hips against Erwin’s hand and kissing him, feeling his smirk of satisfaction underneath his lips until he came, harder than he had ever done in his life. His body twitched and arched in ways he couldn’t control, and his voice came out unrestrained. The pleasure and the release were like something he had never experienced before and he felt better than ever. His body was being intoxicated with the pleasure and his vision became blurry.

He noticed Erwin’s face becoming darker and less clear and realized that that must have been him passing out. With a satisfied sigh he let himself close his eyes. He didn’t really care about passing out in a car with his teacher, covered in his own cum.

After all, he had won. He had seduced Erwin. He conveniently glossed over the fact that Erwin did not have to blackmail him at all or that he did not resist in the slightest. Erwin did not need to force Levi to do anything as opposed to Levi’s initial plan. But nevermind that. He made Erwin make the first move. He won.

_I won…right?_

Those were Levi’s last thoughts before passing out.

* * *

Seeing Levi passed out covered in his own cum made Erwin even more aroused, but he sighed and got outside of the car. He lit a cigarette and tried to calm himself down. He was a teacher after all. He wasn't about to put his hands on a passed out student. He absently hated himself for teasing the boy for that long. Levi must have been incredibly pent up to pass out. His plans for the night had been slightly foiled, but it didn't matter much. The sight of Levi grinding against him with no regards for anything made him crazy. He was slightly disappointed that the fun hand come to an end so abruptly and that he had not gotten Levi to beg for it, but then again, they had more nights to come.

Erwin put out his cigarette and walked back to the driver's seat. He was eventually going to break Levi, make him beg and cry. And he was going to enjoy every second of it.

 


End file.
